Ok, maybe not, but—
by Lorenoide2000
Summary: Ah, those awkward conversations between you and your crush, always hoping it'll progress into something more. One-shot DM/AG


"Ok, maybe not but—"

"But what?"

Draco sighed passed a hand through his hair, messier by the minute.

"What if I asked you out?" he suddenly said.

Astoria dropped her quill and stared at him with her mouth opened.

"What if I say no?" she said, looking the other way so he couldn't see her blush.

For a millisecond, an expression of disappointment passed across his face, but he quickly hid it behind a sneer.

"Well, I'm not going to beg you, you know?"

Astoria turned to look at him, a sneer still on his face as he balanced himself in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Why would I go out with you?" Astoria asked as she resumed with her homework.

Draco turned to look at her again and their eyes met, but to his surprise, he didn't see malice or laughter in her eyes, but sincere curiosity.

"Because I'm spectacularly stunning?" he tried with a smirk.

Astoria made a face.

"Maybe" she said, seeming bored suddenly, "But I know you are much more than just good looks and that constant smirk plastered on you face, Draco"

A warm feeling set upon Draco when she said his name, but then he noticed what she'd just said.

"So you don't think I'm an egocentric and pompous prat?"

She gave him a look.

"I never said that."

Draco snorted.

"Well, you said I have the looks, so I got that going for me, at least" he answered, a satisfied smile on his face.

She laughed as she closed her book and tucked her things into her bag. She stood up and Draco imitated her and both went out of the library.

"Seriously though, tell me one single good thing about yourself for me to accept going out with you" she continued as they strolled through the hallways of the castle.

Draco frowned, thinking about something she would admire.

"I'm good at quidditch"

"I have my doubts about that" she said with a snort and pushed him playfully when she saw his outraged expression.

"Are you jealous?" she asked just when Harry Potter turned the corner.

"Of course n..."

"Hello Harry! Looking good today," she told him with a huge smile on her face as she waved at him.

Harry look at her perplexed, actually turning to look behind him as if it wasn't him she was talking to. He waved hesitantly at her and then kept walking uncomfortably.

Draco turned around to face her, annoyed, and took Astoria's bag from her.

"What was with that sudden friendliness?" he asked, settling the strap of her bag on his shoulder.

"Why Draco, I thought you weren't the jealous type" she said with a sweet voice and waving her lashes at him.

"Funny" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

They reached the stairs to the dungeons and went through the cold passageways towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm good at potions" he tried again.

"I'm better"

"I'm rich"

"Me too"

"I'm humble"

At this, Astoria actually stopped walking and laughed her head off, having to grab the wall to stop herself from rolling on the floor. Draco crossed his arms across his chest, offended. At last, with a sigh, he bent down to where Astoria was and took her hand.

"I am charming" he said, and kissed the back of her hand, making her quiet immediately, "I am funny", she agreed with a giggle, and he got closer to her, whispering in her ear, "I am ravishing" he deeply inhaled her scent and she hummed appreciatively, "I am irresistible".

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away playfully.

"But you are humble" she said smiling and pulled away from his reach before he could pin her to the wall, "Very well, Mr Malfoy, I shall give you a chance"

Draco's face lit up with a beautiful and happy smile.

"Let us see what you can do with all those qualities, shall we?" Astoria told him with a wink.

"You won't be disappointed, Miss Greengrass, I know my stuff " he said, and then he added: "At least that's what girls say"

Astoria gasped pretending to be offended and punched his shoulder, but he only laughed and put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
